Research involves the development and application of multiple pulse Fourier transform methods in nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, including solvent suppression and two dimensional techniques. Applications include conformational properties of peptides and small proteins in solution, studies in the precision of the methodology, and physical properties of peptide-peptide complexes